The Power of Three
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry Potter finds the love and family he'd been long denied, with people he'd never expected. Tom/Harry/Draco


The Astronomy tower was dark, and nearly deserted. Two figures huddled on the floor, leaning against the low parapet, cuddling together. One figure straddled the lap of the other, trying to make himself as small as possible. The raven hair blew gently in the warm breeze, and the emerald eyes were closed, worry and fear stamped into the striking face. The silver eyes of the one holding him stared at nothing, his arms loosely embracing the shivering body. His silvery blonde hair lifted in the breeze, tickling against his forehead.

"It's time, Harry," the soft voice said. Harry just nodded from his perch on Draco's lap. The blond pulled out the stuffed kitty, and Harry hesitantly put his hand on it. "Home," Draco whispered, and the tug behind the navel pulled the boys from the tower, from Hogwarts, and from the lives of everyone there.

They landed softly on the sofa in the den of Riddle Manor, still curled together. Harry dimly pondered the pinpoint accuracy of the portkey, burrowing his face into his Slytherin's neck. Tom looked at the boys, his face unreadable in the firelight. His heart sped up as he looked at the two astonishingly powerful, exquisitely beautiful wizards curled on the couch, and a faint flush stained his face as he thought with anticipation of the night to come. Draco's silver eyes met his own crimson ones, and a gentle smile graced Riddle's stern face, trying to reassure the boy. The blond smiled back, excitement in the pale beautiful face, then looked down at the trembling bundle in his lap. They sat quietly for a time, Tom respecting the uncertainty and fear in the brunet, patiently waiting for Harry to relax.

"Harry, I need to go take care of some things for tonight," Draco whispered softly in the brunet's ear. The whispery breath against his flesh caused him to shiver lightly, and Draco smiled at the reaction. Harry nodded jerkily and the blond stood, the raven still held in his arms, Harry's arms and legs wrapped around the Slytherin's svelte body. He stepped over to the Dark Lord and gently placed his precious bundle in Riddle's lap. He turned and left the den, glancing back once, encouragement in his silvery gaze as his eyes met Tom's. The door closed softly behind the departing blond, leaving the other two alone in the quiet room. Harry held himself stiffly for a moment, fear raging through him, before the sense of comfort, home and safety finally filtered through his conscious mind. Sighing, he slowly relaxed into Tom's lap, turning to straddle the man, burrowing his head into the older man's shoulder. The trembling slowly stopped, and Harry was almost boneless in the man's lap, peace and contentment finally gracing the fair, exquisite features. Tom smiled gently, his arms going around the small body on his lap. He started to stroke his hand up and down Harry's back, and the boy flinched away from the contact, hissing in pain. The crimson eyes darkened alarmingly, and Tom's arms tightened around the petite waist.

"Harry," the deep, dark voice asked, "what happened? Was it your muggle relatives again?" Harry shook his head, quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I haven't lived with the muggles since third year. I went back to them after Sirius tried to kill me at Hogwarts, and they started beating me again. It was when Uncle Vernon was strangling me. I couldn't breathe and my vision was going dark. All I could think was, _I don't want to die like this_. Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of the foyer at Malfoy Manor, Draco looking at me as if I had brought the hounds of hell with me. He came over and, when he saw the dark bruises on my throat, he called his godfather and dad. From that moment, I've lived with the Malfoys and Professor Snape.

"The wounds on my back are from my dorm mates. When they found out that the Malfoys and Severus were taking care of me, instead of my abusive relatives, they turned on me. The headmaster won't let me re-sort. He says the adversity is good for building my character. He wanted to keep me with my relatives, but Lucius put his foot down. He provided the pensieve evidence, as well as wizarding photos, of the abuse I had endured, and offered to be my guardian. He protected me and kept me away from the Dursleys. I spend most of my time with Draco and the Slytherins. Severus…he's a father to me. The wounds are from minor hexes and curses. No big deal. After all, the headmaster doesn't want his weapon damaged _too _badly." Tom listened to the dead, flat voice as Harry recounted his pain, his crimson eyes glowing threateningly.

"Soon, Harry," the dark voice whispered, causing the brunet to shiver with suppressed emotion. "Soon, those that have hurt you will pay." A quietly whispered spell, the passing of hands along his back, and the wounds were healed. Harry looked up at the man's face, and saw the rage in his eyes. The raven flinched away for a moment, before realizing that the rage wasn't _at_ him, but _for_ him. He cuddled deeper into Tom, feeling safer and more secure than ever. Tom's arms wound around the diminutive boy, pulling him tightly against his chest, and leaned his head on the dark hair tucked under his chin.

"Um, what…what exactly is going to happen tonight?" the brunet asked quietly, idly playing with a button on Tom's shirt.

"Tonight, you, Draco and I will bond."

"Why? Why do you want to bond with me? I'm no one special. I'm nothing. I have nothing to offer." Harry looked questioningly at Riddle, apprehension in his face, fearing the answer. Draco had stepped into the room, unnoticed, and stood by the closed door, listening with pain to the insecure boy.

"Oh, Harry," Tom breathed sadly. "You are not nothing. You are one of the most beautiful beings I've ever seen. You are amazingly powerful, kind, gentle, considerate, loyal to a fault. Anyone who doesn't see how utterly remarkable you are is a blind fool." Harry blushed and ducked his head back to Tom's shoulder, trembling again. Tom placed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple, spying the blond in the doorway. The Dark Lord stood with Harry cuddled in his arms, and stepped to the couch, beckoning Draco as he sat. The Slytherin strode over to the sofa and sat next to Riddle, who looped an arm around the blond's waist. They sat in companionable silence, excitement coiling within two of them as they waited for Harry to relax. "Harry," Tom began, "why did you accept this? We'd been fighting for a long time. You are, after all, prophesied to kill me." Harry shifted, turning and stretching his legs across Draco's lap.

"I haven't wanted to fight with you since third year. Sirius' coming after me made me question things. He was named my godfather, and yet was hell-bent on terminating my life. I had to know why, so I did some spying that year."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry slips under his invisibility cloak and quietly creeps after Ron and Hermione as they leave the library. He had heard some of their conversation, and knew that Sirius was intent on killing him. Sirius blamed Harry for the deaths of his Marauder friends, and the death of Lily, his mate. That James had been with her first, and fathered Harry, meant nothing to the animagus. Sirius did not see James in Harry; he saw the death of his only family, and he wanted revenge. The loss of Remus at Godric's Hollow had been especially hard on the animagus, and he was infuriated. Harry follows as they go to the headmaster's office, and he waits a few moments before he whispers the password and ascends the spiral staircase. He stands outside the office door and casts an eavesdropping spell he heard the Weasley twins use once, and listens as the three inside the office discuss him._

_"Headmaster," Hermione says impatiently, "how much longer must we pretend to be his friend? We get nothing out of it, except for trouble and pain." She rubs her shoulder where a stray hex had hit it during one of Harry's many battles with Malfoy. "Honestly, why don't we just let Malfoy finish him, so we can get his power and money?"_

_"Alas, Miss Granger, that simply will not do. We must keep him alive at least long enough to get rid of Riddle for us. He's the real danger; too many people in the wizarding world will follow Tom's leadership, and I cannot have that. That false prophecy I had Trelawney feed Severus will keep Harry pliable enough to mold into the perfect weapon. Once he has fulfilled his duty and 'saved' the wizarding world, the three of us can eliminate him and get what we want from him."_

_"Is there any way to get some more money from his estates?" Ron speaks up. "My family sure could use a good vacation after this trying year. I want us to be out of the country, so that…thing can't come to the Burrow this year. Mum had a fit last year, having to put up with it."_

_"I will ensure that your family will have the best vacation possible, Mr. Weasley. You just continue to keep the boy's trust. If there is anything else?"_

_"What of the true prophecy? The one that says that Harry must bond with, and I quote, 'the Ice Prince of Slytherin and a Dark Lord that is the Light of the wizarding world' ?" Hermione questions._

_"We must ensure that the boy never learns of it. It is important that he be kept ignorant of it. If he were to learn of it, and of our manipulations, Merlin only knows what the boy would do."_

_"He isn't motivated enough to read on his own," Ron quipped sarcastically. "We've practically had to hold his hand to get him this far in his 'education'. I doubt that he would discover the prophecy on his own. We will keep a close eye on him, make sure he's never alone in the library. That mystic's journal in the restricted section needs to disappear."_

_"You are quite right, Mr. Weasley. I shall have Madame Pince remove it and place it under lock and key. You children return to your dorms before the boy becomes suspicious at your absence." Rustling sounds moving close to the door force Harry to back away. He hurries away, escaping the gargoyle and running toward the dungeons, tears streaming down his face. He takes no notice as he runs; blinded by the betrayal and pain in his heart, he doesn't see the figure approaching, and crashes headlong into it. In a tangle of limbs on the floor, the blond sputters and rages at the invisible form pinning him down. Harry sits up and pulls the cloak from his head, tears dampening his face._

_"I'm sorry, Malfoy," the raven says quietly, voice trembling with pain. Draco opens his mouth, to scathingly rip into the brunet, but pauses at the intensity of overwhelming pain swirling in the depths of those remarkable emerald eyes._

"_Potter? Are you ok?" Draco reaches out a pale, long-fingered hand, fingers brushing tears from the flushed cheeks of the other boy. Harry ducks his head, embarrassed at being seen as weak in front of his enemy._

_"M'fine, Malfoy. Just had a run-in with…erm…S'ok. I'll just be on my way." Harry struggles to stand, his feet tangled in his cloak. Draco rises gracefully and holds out a hand to help the other boy up. Harry stares at the offered hand, flashing back to first year, and reaches out to take it. Draco smiles kindly at the boy, inwardly relieved that his hand wasn't refused this time. The blond pulls gently, and Harry gets to his feet, not letting go of the hand. They look at each other for a time, before Harry clears his throat, dropping Draco's hand. "Thanks. Guess I'll be going now…" Draco reaches out to the boy, grasping his elbow._

_"Wait, Potter. Obviously you're upset about something, and since it is well after curfew, I think we should get you somewhere so you don't get into trouble. Come with me." The blond tugs on Harry's elbow, leading him to Snape's private quarters. The password is whispered and the portal opens. Draco tugs the boy into the room, and the tapestry re-covers the door. "Sev?" Draco calls out, guiding the boy to the sofa in front of the fireplace. The dour Potions Master enters the room from a hallway, and his eyes widen as he sees the misery on the face of the Savior sitting on his couch._

_"Potter?" he says. "Is everything all right?" At the sympathy and compassion in Snape's obsidian eyes and dark voice, Harry completely collapses, sobbing broken-heartedly. Draco, startled, sits beside the boy, putting an arm around his shoulders. Harry turns into the Slytherin, crawling into his lap and burrowing his face into the other boy's neck, the sobs shaking the couch in their intensity. Draco stiffens for just a fraction of a moment before winding his arms around the quivering bundle in his lap. He holds the boy close, murmuring soothing, comforting words into the boy's ear as he slowly rocks back and forth. Severus sits beside the blond, where Harry sat, and puts his hand on the quivering Gryffindor's back, rubbing soothing circles into the trembling flesh. They sit like that for a time, and the sobs and cries slowly filter away, only an occasional sniffle heard. "Can you tell us what happened?" Severus asks gently. Harry rubs his eyes tiredly and looks into Draco's eyes, searching for the ridicule and derision he knows lurks there. At the sight of sympathy and compassion in those silver orbs, Harry relaxes and curls into the blond._

_"I…overheard Ron and Hermione in the library, talking about why Sirius wanted to kill me. It shocked me that he wanted me dead for something that was completely out of my control. So I followed them when they left, and they went to the headmaster's office. I stood outside the door, listening, and heard them talking about…pretending to be my friends." A sob breaks through the narrative, and the Slytherins give the boy a moment to collect himself. He takes a deep breath and continues. "They've been stealing from me and lying to me. They even went so far as to ask the headmaster to allow Malfoy to 'finish' me. No one wants me; they just need me to kill off Voldemort and free them. Once I've done that, the headmaster and my so-called friends will kill me." Severus and Draco exchange looks; they know that their Lord wants to bond with Potter when he is of age, and that Draco will be part of this bond as well. Riddle made them very aware of the true prophecy, and that they are to teach the raven the truth. They know that it will be their responsibility to protect and guide Harry to his destiny. Harry looks at Severus for a moment, questions in his eyes. "I overheard them talking about a prophecy that says that I must bond with the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Dark Lord. Is that true?"_

_"Yes, Potter, it is true. I will have Lucius help you find the prophecy, so that you may understand exactly what it entails." Harry nods tiredly and leans back into Draco, sighing heavily. Snape looks at the broken boy for a few moments before coming to a decision. "Potter, you will stay here in the dungeons with me from now on," Severus says. "I do not believe you will be safe in Gryffindor any longer, and I do not believe the headmaster will protect you. I have a spare room that you may use." Harry's head swivels and he looks at the Potions Master, gratitude swimming in those remarkable emerald depths. He crawls from Draco's lap and into Severus', startling the dour man. He leans into the older man's chest, cuddling, and Snape's arms reflexively surround the small form, pulling him closer. Harry's legs remain across Draco's lap, and the blond grips a shin, comforting the small boy with his touch._

_"Harry," Draco hesitantly asks, "why are you being so…affectionate to people who were never really nice to you?" The blond figures he has the right to use Harry's first name, since he __**did**__ cuddle him. Harry ponders the question for a moment, trying to formulate an adequate answer._

_"No one touches me. No one hugs me or cuddles me. No one speaks very kindly to me. I've been alone for so very long. When you were kind to me in the hallway, I knew that I could trust you. When professor Snape offered me a room, and looked at me with such care and concern, I knew that I'd be safe here. I crave touch; I can't help it. If it bothers you, I can stop." Harry starts to pull away from Severus, embarrassed. Snape pulls the teen back into his chest, holding the boy and leaning his head on the unruly mop of hair beneath his chin. Affection wells in the Potions Master's heart for the diminutive boy, and Severus vows to himself to treat the boy as if he were his own._

_"You just stay right where you are, Potter," the man grumbles good-naturedly. Harry relaxes into the embrace, his head drooping against the dour man's shoulder. The three sit in companionable silence for a while, until a soft snore brings two pairs of eyes to the brunet huddled in Severus' lap. Both Slytherins smile softly at the form in the Potions Master's lap, and warmth swirls through obsidian and mercury eyes. Draco stands, and takes the slumbering form from Severus. Standing, the Potions Master leads Draco to the spare room, watching as the blond nestles the boy into the soft bed. The brunet snuggles deeper into the mattress, a hand instinctively reaching out and snagging the hand of the blond as he tries to straighten up. Sleepy viridian eyes blink open, and he looks at the taller boy, innocence shining from those eyes._

_"Please stay with me," Harry whispers quietly. "I don't want to be alone." Draco looks back at Severus, who nods his approval, and the blond crawls into the bed with Harry. The raven immediately curls himself around Draco, cuddling as close as he can get without actually crawling inside the Slytherin. Draco smiles softly and wraps his arms around the boy, snuggling him closer. The boys drift to sleep, Severus keeping watch, fondness blooming in his heart. He quietly transfigures the boys' robes into pajamas to make them more comfortable, smiling gently at them as they sleep. He finally retreats to his own bedchamber, idly thinking that he would have to get the house elves to bring all of Potter's…no, Harry's things to his new rooms. He smiles to himself, joy beating in his heart. If the boy will allow him, Severus would like to be thought of as a surrogate father. He vows to discuss the issue with the thirteen year old in the near future. Perhaps the boy would not be averse to adoption, Severus muses. He lays down on his bed after changing, and drifts to sleep, a small smile on his face._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"It was at that moment that I realized that I didn't want to fight you anymore, Tom. The wizarding world had abandoned me as a child, and had placed a gigantic burden on my shoulders when I entered it. The expectations were tremendously heavy, and when I learned that the prophecy that sealed my fate was fake, I started to really look at everything and everyone. Lucius helped me to find everything I could on you, Dumbledore, and the war. I needed to know what I was really fighting for. Lucius showed me the true prophecy that bound me to you and Draco, and the Malfoys and Severus have been preparing me for this day."

"Harry, are you…that is…" Tom was at a loss for words. Draco came to his rescue.

"Harry is a virgin, My Lord. He is pure and untouched." Tom visibly relaxed; he was hoping that his submissive bonded would be unsullied.

"Draco, please call me Tom." Draco nodded his head, blushing lightly. Tom smiled at the blond, love and fondness sparkling from crimson eyes. He was lucky enough to watch Draco grow, as his father was one of the inner circle. He always had the prophecy in the back of his mind, and had often wondered how it would come to fruition as he watched the enchanting blond child grow, loving the boy as an older brother would. Until Draco hit fifteen, when he became more beautiful. Tom spent as much time with him as he could, to allow the boy to become more comfortable with his presence, and gently courted him. Harry, however, was a different story. Tom had always admired the fire and passion that flamed from those amazing emerald eyes, and when he saw the boy at fifteen, his passions for the raven flared to life. He watched from the shadows as Harry interacted with the cream of society, being a ward of Lucius Malfoy, and fell deeply in love with the boy. He was only sorry he could not court Harry as he did Draco. He looked at Harry and indicated for him to continue.

"Until I ran into Draco in third year, no one had touched me, Tom. When I saw the true prophecy, I knew that I had to remain pure. I have allowed no one to touch me in any way, save Severus and Draco, affectionately, and no one has ever had me. I've saved myself for you and my Slytherin." Harry blushed as he said this, and Draco grinned, leaning toward the boy and kissing his forehead. Tom pulled the boy closer, his arousal spiking at the confession and the feel of the warm body in his lap. Harry blushed deeper as he felt the growing interest in the lap beneath him, and he buried his face in Tom's neck, shivering lightly.

"Is everything ready, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked quietly, his hands restlessly stroking and touching the brunet everywhere. Draco nodded, a flush staining his face and excitement in his mercury eyes. Riddle looked down at the bundle in his lap, putting a finger under the boy's chin and lifting his face. He wanted to look into those amazing emeralds as he asked his questions. "Harry, do you know what this bonding ritual means?"

"Yes, Tom. It means that I will be married to you and Draco."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Y…yes. Despite the prophecy, I want this. I have never known such love or care in my life. I want it always."

"Are you comfortable with Lucius and Severus performing the ritual?"

"Yes, Tom. Lucius and Severus are my parents. I've grown to love both men with all my heart, and I know they feel the same for me. I couldn't ask for better mentors, guides, fathers." Draco smiled widely; he was glad that Harry loved his father so completely.

"Harry, I have to ask this. The…the sex part of the ritual requires blood. Draco and I will need to be a little…rough with you. We need to make you bleed. It will hurt. Can you honestly say that you will accept that?" Harry was silent for a moment, and his face was a stony mask. Tom and Draco looked into his face, and quailed, afraid that the boy wasn't going to go through with it after all.

"I understand that I must bleed during the completion of the bond. I understand that my blood is my willing sacrifice for the bond, and will allow us to share magics, souls, lives, essences. I want this. More than I've wanted anything in my life. To belong to someone, mind, heart, body and soul. You and Draco will complete me in a way that I never knew I could be. That I've always wanted and hoped for. I will be spending my life with people who love me unconditionally. Who wouldn't want that?" Huge smiles wreathed the faces of the Dark Lord and the Ice Prince of Slytherin, and they surrounded Harry in love as they both hugged, held, and caressed him. As the excitement and desire rose among the three men, there was a quiet tap on the door of the den, and a silvery blonde head, matching the one on the couch, poked in.

"It is time, My Lord," Lucius quietly said. His mercury eyes took in the contentment of the three on the couch, and he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. _It is about time our Lord found himself some happiness_, the man thought as the three approached. _I am grateful that I can be a part of this, to help my sons find bliss. It is a pleasure to help the little one finally find some peace._ Draco quirked an eyebrow at his father's expression, and the Malfoy mask slammed back into place. Nothing, however, could mask the gleam of joy in the older Malfoy's eyes, or the pride in those eyes as he looked at his son. Draco blushed, smiling gently, overwhelmingly pleased that his father was participating and proud of _him_. The four made their way to the ritual room, where Severus was finishing up the setup for the bonding.

The room was a large, round, cistern-like room, with high stone walls. The ceiling, also of stone, was barren, but for the runic symbols carved into its surface. The stone table in the center of the room contained the ritual items, and Severus was finishing the chants that would clear all residual old ritual magic from the room and items. On the table itself was an athame, some silver and gold cord, leather bonding cuffs, and a bowl of herbs. Severus finished his cleansing, and turned to the other occupants.

"Let us begin," he intoned. His obsidian eyes met the emeralds of the boy he had adopted as his son, and approval and pride shone from their depths. Harry smiled widely at his Potions professor, his father, and stepped to the man, enveloping him in a strong hug. Severus returned the hug; since third year, the two spent a great deal of time cuddling each other. Both had lacked any affectionate contact in their lives, and were naturally drawn to each other because of it. Harry stepped away, and stood on the rune of fertility, etched into the floor. Tom stepped to the rune of protection, and Draco to the rune of love, on either side of the Boy Who Lived, and all three linked hands. Severus began to chant in an ancient language, and a soft glow permeated the chamber as the magic rose and swirled around the occupants. Lucius took the left hand of Riddle, slicing the palm, holding it over the bowl of herbs. He murmured a spell to slow the bleeding, but not heal the cut. He took Harry's right hand and did the same, dripping his life's blood into the vessel, then cut the boy's left hand as well, murmuring the spell. He performed the last cut on Draco's right hand, dripping the crimson fluid into the bowl before slowing the bleeding, and then bound Tom's left hand to Harry's right, and Harry's left to Draco's right, all hands bound cut to cut. The blood and herbs in the bowl were set alight, and as Severus continued to chant, the bowl was held under each bound man's face, to inhale the smoke, fragrant with herbs and the coppery smell of the blood, rising from the burnt materials. Harry swayed on his feet as the intensity of the magic and lust from the other two men slammed into his small form. His cock hardened and his skin pebbled in goose flesh as he felt the passion for him, flaring from the men on either side of him. It felt as if a thousand hands were stroking and fluttering all over his body, and he couldn't stop the guttural moan from escaping his lips. His viridian eyes closed, and sweat beaded his face as the passion and want flared from him, enveloping the blond and Riddle in his desire. Answering moans from both men had all in the room shivering from the pure, unadulterated lust swimming in the atmosphere.

"Quickly Severus. We need to get them to the bedchamber very soon for completion." Severus grabbed the bonding cuffs on the table, sliding them over both wrists of each man and tapping them with his wand to close them. Each cuff was of the softest, most supple leather and covered in runes of fertility, love, protection and fidelity. Severus and Lucius, as parent and surrogate parent to Harry, had infused his cuffs with their blood and protection, and they had done the same for Draco. The Inner Circle of Death Eaters most loyal to Riddle, who considered themselves the Dark Lord's surrogate family and which included Severus and Lucius, had done the same with his cuffs, providing him with their approval and acceptance of the bond.

The ritual finally completed, Lucius undid the cords on the hands of the men, and both Draco and Tom reached out and grabbed Harry as he started to fall. Tom lifted the boy in his arms, Draco hanging on tightly to Harry's hand, and they quickly strode from the chamber, following Severus to the specially prepared bedchamber for the completion of the bond.

The bedchamber was simplicity itself. A gigantic four-poster bed sat in the center of the room, made of wrought iron and draped with white linen. There were no other furnishings in the room, and there was a door opposite the bed, containing the bathroom. Severus quietly left the room, closing the door and locking it the muggle way, warding the entrances to the hallway to prevent others from wandering through, as the outside magic would interfere with the completion of the bond. Tom strode quickly to the bed, gently laying his precious cargo in the center. No magic could be used in the room; the bonding ritual forbade it. So they did things the muggle way. Draco climbed onto the bed and reached for Harry's shirt buttons with trembling hands. He shakily undid the buttons as Tom crawled behind him, reaching around the blond to undo his clothing. The Slytherins were anxious to complete the ritual, and Harry was flushed with pleasure at their attentions. He restlessly stroked and touched every available slice of pale skin he could find, loathe to lose contact with either man on the bed.

As Draco undid the buttons, he leaned forward and traced the pale flesh with a hot, wet tongue. Harry arched into the touch, moaning with ecstasy at the very first sensual contact he'd ever experienced. Tom had divested Draco of his shirt, and was laving each knob of his spine with his tongue, causing the blond to shiver deliciously. The Dark Lord's hands drifted to the front of Draco's trousers, undoing the button and zip and sliding them slowly and sensuously over the pale hipbones. At the first sight of the round, perfect creamy globes of Draco's ass, Tom gasped, his cock weeping. Suddenly, those globes turned a pale pink as a full-body blush engulfed the Slytherin.

Draco's exploration of Harry's body had reached the waistband of the muggle jeans the boy was wearing, and the blond's hands trembled as he clumsily undid the fly, peeling the loose-fitting denims from the smaller boy's frame. Harry lifted his hips slightly as Draco slid the jeans and boxers from the raven's body, his cock springing back to his belly as the material released it, leaving a glistening smear of pre-come on his abdomen. Draco licked his lips as he eyed his prize, and his head dove down, engulfing the brunet in wet heat. Harry gasped in shocked arousal as he arched off the bed, and Tom's crimson eyes darkened in pleasure as he watched his bed companions play. Tom's head ducked behind the blond Slytherin, and suddenly a muffled moan erupted from the younger man as the Dark Lord ran his tongue down Draco's crack, encircling the pucker and thrusting in. The sound vibrated along Harry's cock, and the raven arched again, a wordless cry sounding as he came hard down Draco's throat. A few moments of bliss later, Harry flushed with embarrassment. The Slytherins looked at him, curious and a little concerned.

"I…I'm sorry," he murmured, ashamed. "I didn't mean to go so quickly." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see derision or disappointment in his bed companions. Fingers ghosting across his face had his emerald eyes snapping open, and he looked into silver and crimson eyes, gentle smiles gracing the faces above him.

"It's all right, Harry," Tom murmured huskily. "I gather that was your very first orgasm?" The raven nodded.

"I didn't want to experience any kind of sexual gratification before we bonded, so I never…pleasured myself. I wanted every experience to be new and fresh with the two of you." Both men smiled widely at Harry, making him blush at the wanton lust in their eyes.

"Harry," Draco whispered almost reverently. He leaned down and captured the raven's lips, expressing all of his awe and pleasure in that meeting of lips and tongue. Harry moaned, passion in his voice, and his hands went to the Slytherin's blonde locks, tunneling into them and gripping lightly to hold him in place. Suddenly, Harry felt another pair of lips suckling at his neck, and he turned his head to allow better access, Draco moving with him. One of Harry's hands left Draco's hair to grip Tom's, and a low moan erupted from the Dark Lord at Harry's touch. Riddle descended Harry's body, sucking and licking and nipping at toned, pale flesh as Draco continued to ravish the raven's mouth. The brunet squirmed at the attention, his cock hardening again, and gasped as Tom's lips closed around a dusky nipple, his rough tongue rubbing the hardened nub. Harry shuddered at the sensations cascading along his nerves, and he mewled in disappointment at the loss of Draco's mouth as the blond moved away. Tom gasped as he felt Draco's lips touch his back, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the Dark Lord's pale flesh. Draco's sinful mouth descended slowly, leaving a hot trail of aroused flesh as he reached his goal. His tongue stroked lightly down the crevice, flicking teasingly over the Dark Lord's pucker, causing the man to moan distractedly. Tom's head lifted from Harry's body, and the raven watched as the pale face above him flushed pink with arousal. Suddenly, Harry leaned up, capturing Tom's lips in an inexperienced kiss, full of passion and heat. Tom's mouth opened willingly, allowing Harry's tongue to enter and explore. The brunet moaned pleasurably at the intoxicating taste of his husband's mouth, and gasped when Riddle moaned at the sensation of Draco's tongue breaching his pucker, the vibrations of the sound tickling Harry's mouth. Small hands reached for nipples, tweaking and pinching lightly. Tom inhaled sharply, pulling his mouth away, and watched with hooded gaze as Harry began to tentatively explore his husband's body. When calloused fingers reached Tom's erection, he thrust reflexively, moaning long and deeply from his chest. Draco's tongue continued to torture the Dark Lord's pucker, and long, elegant fingers scraped and stroked Riddle's balls, making him tighten muscles around the blond's tongue, eliciting a moan from the Slytherin.

Harry's viridian eyes darkened as he watched the reactions of his bonded mates, and, feeling brave, leaned down and engulfed the head of Tom's erection in his innocent mouth. He flicked a tongue along the slit, sampling the pre-come glistening at the tip, and moaning in delight at the taste. The moan vibrated through Tom's cock, causing him to buck into Harry's mouth. The raven sucked as the length slid into his mouth, and his teeth scraped gently against the hard flesh. Riddle broke out in goose flesh at the feel of the dual stimulation, and he became a boneless mass of jelly. Harry's head bobbed tentatively and slowly over the hard length, and Tom moaned again, his fingers tunneling into the raven locks, nails lightly scraping the scalp. Harry's flesh shivered at the sensuous feel of the nails against his scalp, and he moaned with pleasure. The sensations rocketing through Riddle's cock at the sound, combined with the feel of Draco's tongue fucking his ass, were too much for the Dark Lord, and he came harshly into Harry's mouth. The raven gamely tried to swallow every drop, but some escaped his lips, dribbling down his chin. He pulled back, his viridian eyes wide with surprised pleasure, and Draco leaned forward, licking his chin and lips, cleaning the overrun from the smaller boy's face.

Draco was still very hard and wanting, and Riddle turned to him, a feral gleam in his crimson eyes. He gently took the blond into his arms, turning him and laying him gently back on the bed. He lifted Harry from the bed and guided him to straddle Draco. Harry's eyes widened with nervousness, and Tom was quick to soothe.

"Harry, it must be done. Draco will have you first, and start the bleeding process. When I take you, we will both speak the spell that will complete the bond, allowing us to share magic and link our souls. I'm sorry that we have to hurt you, but I promise, it will be good." Tom slid his fingers into Draco's mouth, his eyelids drooping as the blond slowly laved them, getting them very wet. He pulled them from that wicked mouth and inserted one into Harry and began to stretch the boy. He then slowly inserted a second, scissoring gently to stretch as best he could. Harry winced at the feel of the fingers in his ass, and flinched a little at the pain. When Tom felt that Harry was stretched enough, he positioned the boy over Draco's hardened cock. Holding the blond's erection, he guided it to Harry's hole, and coaxed and prodded the boy to impale himself.

The head of the Slytherin's cock breached Harry's pucker, and the raven hissed at the sudden pain. He hesitated, but Tom was insistent, and slowly pushed the boy until he was seated in the cradle of Draco's pelvis. Tears flowed freely from emerald eyes, and the pain on the boy's face caused his bedmates untold sorrow. Riddle stroked Harry's back, trying to get the boy to relax, and Draco grasped Harry's half-hard cock, stroking it, trying to distract the viridian eyed boy from his pain. Harry sat for long moments, tears streaming, as he slowly adjusted to the pain. He had felt the tearing of flesh as Draco penetrated him, and he knew that he was bleeding. Eventually, his muscles relaxed enough that Tom was able to coax him to start moving. Harry tentatively lifted himself, feeling the sting of raw flesh, and sat back down on Draco's erection. The blond arched, his body seizing at the exquisite sensations of Harry's tight hole stroking his hard flesh. The raven watched Draco, his discomfort forgotten in the fascination of the desire and passion glowing from the Slytherin's face. Harry raised himself higher and sat back down, the pain ebbing, and trembled at the needy moan erupting from Draco's lips. Tom smiled and started stroking and fondling Harry, touching him everywhere, helping him fuck himself on Draco's hard cock. The Slytherin twisted a little as the raven rose, and when he came down again, the hardness within him bumped against his prostate, startling a scream from him. His emerald eyes wide, he looked into silver, stunned and surprised at the exquisite feeling that rushed through him. Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, looking at Tom for help. Both men held the Gryffindor in place as Draco gently twisted himself until he was on top, Harry reclining on the bed. The Slytherin started pounding into Harry in earnest, eliciting screams and moans from the brunet as he ruthlessly abused the bundle of nerves. Tom grabbed his own erection, gripping the base tightly to prevent himself coming just from the sights and sounds assaulting him. A final scream of "_Harry_" and Draco came deeply within the raven, his body trembling before he collapsed on the boy beneath him. He lay there for several blissful minutes, his body tingling from the orgasm and the magic beginning to surge within him. He pulled his softened cock from Harry's body, flinching at the blood trickling from the abused hole. He glanced at Tom, his silver eyes reflecting deep concern. The Dark Lord smiled reassuringly at the blond, nodding, and Draco moved away, sitting up against the headboard, pulling a pillow up behind his back for comfort, his hand in Harry's hair tenderly stroking the scalp. Tom took his place at Harry's entrance, pushing his larger cock into the boy. Harry winced at the stinging pain and waited as the older man seated himself. Tom waited for Harry to adjust, crimson eyes looking into emeralds. He saw pain and discomfort, but no fear. He smiled at the boy beneath him, then leaned down and kissed him, his tongue running along the boy's lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth, and Tom tasted innocence and tears. He kissed the boy tenderly, the love and care he felt expressed in the meeting of lips and tongues. Harry relaxed, and Tom began to move, thrusting into the abused flesh. The blood provided some lubrication, but the larger cock tore the boy a little more. Tom angled himself, hitting the brunet's prostate, and a scream ripped from Harry, his cock throbbing with want. The Dark Lord set up a rhythm, building to his climax, and Draco's hand snaked around Harry's neglected erection, building toward the boy's climax. The feel of magic intensified in the room, the pressure becoming unbearable. At the very edge of Tom's orgasm, he began to chant the rest of the spell, Draco's voice joining his, chanting in sync as he brought the raven to his own orgasm. Just as Harry came, screaming unintelligible words, his walls massaging the orgasm from Tom, the magic flared and slammed together, binding the three in mind, heart, body and soul. Tom's shivering body collapsed on the smaller form below him, and the three men gasped and panted at the swell of magic and sex in the room. Finally, after long minutes, the Dark Lord pulled himself slowly from Harry's badly abused hole, wincing as a slightly greater flow of blood oozed from the orifice.

"Draco, Severus provided some potions and salves in the bathroom for…after. Please fetch them." The blond darted from the bed, slamming through the bathroom doorway, anxious to ease Harry's discomfort. He returned quickly with a pain potion and a salve for the bleeding. Silently, he handed the salve to Riddle, while he coaxed the potion down Harry's throat. The brunet hummed in pleasure as he swallowed the pleasant-tasting potion; Severus had been flavoring the potions he prepared for Harry, his way of showing the boy his love. Tom coated his pinky finger with the salve, and slowly inserted it into the abused hole, the numbing properties taking away the sting almost before it started. Harry relaxed completely into the treatment, sighing in relief as the pain ebbed away. Riddle smiled, pleased at the quick action of the salve as the bleeding stopped and the flesh started to heal. Placing the jar on the floor, he lay himself down on the bed on his side, looking at the raven, awe and amazement in his crimson gaze. Harry blushed at the admiration, smiling shyly. Draco lay on the other side of him, wrapping the small boy in his arms and nuzzling his neck.

"What happens now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Now, we plot revenge and the takeover of the Wizarding world." Draco smirked at the Dark Lord, and Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling with barely suppressed glee.

* * *

Harry woke up first the next morning. After he had healed properly, and with the bond set, Draco and Tom set about showing him how much pleasure he could derive from sex. They kept him up until the small hours of the morning, teasing his body as they caressed his mind and soul through the bond. Harry felt his mind, heart, body and soul irrevocably wound tightly to the other two men, and the blissful happiness still rang through him as he lay in the bed, sated and spent and utterly _exhausted_. Draco rolled over and enveloped the smaller boy in his arms, pulling him close, eyes still closed. The contented sigh from the blond made Harry blush and smile softly. On his other side, Riddle groaned, his crimson eyes cracking open at the daylight flooding the room.

"Merlin," the Dark Lord moaned painfully, "feels like we just went to sleep."

"We did just go to sleep," Draco's voice rasped in Harry's ear. The brunet jumped at the sound of the blond's voice, then jumped again when a strong hand enclosed his half-hard cock, stroking gently. Viridian eyes drifted closed in pleasure, and soft lips nibbled at his neck.

"Mmmm," Harry murmured contentedly, slowly thrusting into Tom's fist. Suddenly, the fist left, and Harry moaned his displeasure. He felt the bed shift, and opened his lust-glazed eyes to see Tom and Draco standing at the foot, looking at his lusty form desirously. They smiled at him, and Tom extended a hand. Harry reluctantly took the hand, and the Dark Lord pulled the raven up and out of the bed. He led Harry to the bathroom, Draco wrapped around Harry from behind and in step with him. The emerald eyed boy shuddered at the blond's touch, pale long fingered hands ghosting over quivering flesh. Harry moaned quietly as he felt the hard cock pushing against his crack. Tom looked back at the sound, smirking, his crimson eyes sparkling devilishly. He led the way into the bathroom, turning on the taps and plugging the ginormous tub, filling it with scented water. He turned and lifted Harry into the tub, coaxing him to sit, and following close behind. Draco, not wanting to be left out, clambered in after Riddle, almost taking a nosedive on the slick bottom. Tom reflexively reached out and caught the blond in his arms, saving him from a nasty fall. Draco blushed in embarrassment, then shivered in delight as those hands started to caress and tickle his pale flesh. Tom sat the Slytherin on his lap as he sat on the edge of the tub, and proceeded to arouse the creamy flesh, making Draco's cock weep with desire. Harry's viridian eyes widened as he watched the show his husbands put on for him, his mouth watering at the pre-come leaking from Draco's hardened flesh. He got up on his knees and slowly crawled toward the men, his eyes only for Draco's member. Silver eyes watched, desire swirling in their mercury depths, and his mouth went dry when a rosebud mouth engulfed his erect cock, swallowing it down. Harry relaxed his throat and worked Draco's cock deeper, taking in the flesh to the root. He hesitated for a moment, concentrating, then swallowed. Draco jumped and yowled, shuddering at the sensation of Harry's throat hugging and caressing his erection. Tom's fingers, lubricated, slid into the blond's hole and brushed his prostate, making Draco arch off of his lap, thrusting his cock ever deeper into Harry's willing, massaging throat. Tom placed a gentle hand on Harry's head, coaxing him to release his treat, and lifted the blond by his hips, sliding him down over his own erection, seating the Slytherin snugly in his lap. Draco shivered and quivered with desire, his channel squeezing the Dark Lord's erection reflexively.

"Gah," the man gasped, "if you keep that up, I'll come before I've even started." Harry returned to his treat, once more engulfing Draco fully in his mouth. The blond's mouth opened in a silent scream, and his silver eyes rolled to the back of his head. He shuddered uncontrollably as Tom gently lifted his hips, letting gravity pull him back onto the hardened cock in his ass. The motion of lift and drop allowed Draco to fuck Harry's mouth, and the blond moaned and gasped, sweat beading his body. Impatient at the slow fuck, Riddle took matters into his own hands and began to thrust up into the willing body on his lap, hands tightly gripping pale hips. Draco rode the man's cock, while Harry continued to swallow and hum around the blond's cock. In moments, the Slytherin was insensible and coming long and hard down Harry's eager throat. His flexing and squeezing muscles milked Tom's orgasm from him, and the Dark Lord came with a shout. Both men sat, quivering, trying to get their rasping breath under control. Finally, after long minutes, Harry's husbands came down from their orgasms, and eyed the raven in the tub. They saw his weeping, hard flesh, and a feral gleam entered their eyes. They slid off the edge of the tub and into the rapidly cooling water. Tom absently cast a warming charm, heating up the bath, and as one they stalked their petite husband. Harry backed away from the heat in their gazes, his body flushing with pleasure and anticipation.

Suddenly, the men lunged, capturing their prey between their bodies, and engulfing him with their heat and desire. He moaned and shivered, closing his emerald eyes, and waited for whatever fate awaited him. Tom's large hand encircled Harry's cock, making the boy arch and moan, while Draco lubed up his fingers and started inserting them into the raven's waiting hole. Harry shuddered at the stimulation, panting harshly. Long, slow, sure strokes kept Harry on edge as Draco ruthlessly prodded and stroked his prostate, reducing the smaller boy to a quivering mass of boneless goo. Continuous moans shivered over Tom's and Draco's nerves, driving their arousal, until they were hard and wanting. Suddenly, Tom lifted the brunet and impaled him on Draco's hard cock, wrapping the blond's arms around the small body and stilling movement. The Dark Lord then inserted a finger into Harry's puckered entrance, alongside Draco's hard flesh, causing the raven to wince and the blond to moan heatedly. Tom slowly and carefully prepared Harry for additional penetration, then removed his fingers and lined his cock up to Harry's hole, pushing slowly and steadily in alongside Draco's member, eliciting a pained moan from the Gryffindor, and a passionate moan from the Slytherin. Riddle continued until he was fully seated and waited, listening to the pained whimpers and doing his best to soothe the boy. Draco was insensible with sensation, laying in the tub, motionless, waiting for whatever was next. The motion of Tom startled the blond, and he cried out as he felt the Dark Lord's erection slide out alongside his own. Harry moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure at the sensation of being filled and stimulated at the same time.

"Draco," Riddle panted harshly, "you come out as I go in." The blond could only nod, and pulled out as Riddle thrust in. They kept that alternating rhythm up and took Harry to the edge of completion, keeping him there for a long time. Finally, as they neared their own orgasms, they each wrapped a hand around Harry's weeping cock and stroked in time to their thrusts. The emerald eyed boy came, screaming harshly, and his channel clenched violently around the erect cocks, making his husbands moan as they came deep inside him. Everyone sagged against each other as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high, and Draco and Tom gently removed themselves from Harry's body, eliciting a pained moan from the raven. The bath water grew cloudy with the ejaculate oozing from the brunet's channel, and Tom drained the tub, refilling it with clean water. They gently bathed each other, caressing and kissing each other as they washed. They finally exited the tub, drying each other off before re-entering the room. They spied fresh clothing on the bed and dressed, quiet and sated. They left the room, going down to the dining room where breakfast was already laid out. Severus and Lucius were there, and eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of the married trio.

"My Lord," Severus sputtered. "We did not expect you to appear for hours. We apologize for taking advantage of your hospitality like this."

"Nonsense, Severus. Please, you and Lucius must call me Tom. After all, we are all family, yes? Now, after breakfast, we all need to meet in the war room. We have such plans to make…" An evil smile graced the stern features of the Dark Lord, and Severus and Lucius shivered, not wanting to be the targets of the evil mind before them. Harry and Draco shivered, but for entirely different reasons, their faces flushing with arousal. Tom sat at the head of the table, Draco to his right, and Harry to his left. The peace and contentment on the three men's faces spoke volumes, and the atmosphere as the group dined was relaxed and happy. Everyone chatted about inconsequential things until bellies were full and house elves had cleared away. "Shall we?"

Tom rose and led the group to the war room. In the middle of the room stood a gigantic desk, covered with maps and parchment. Chairs were arranged in concentric circles around the desk, and the drapes were open on the floor-to-ceiling windows, letting in a flood of natural light. Harry smiled at the room, the airiness belied by the fact that the room was utilized for battle plans. Riddle strode to the desk and pulled the plans to Hogwarts to the top of the pile, bending over it and thinking. Harry and Draco sat in the chairs to either side of the desk, waiting, and Severus and Lucius remained standing until given permission to sit. Tom glanced up briefly, eyebrows raised at the standing men.

"Please, pull up a chair to the desk so we can get down to business." Both men grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the desk, sitting and waiting attentively for further information or instruction. "Now, the headmaster, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to treat my husband with a careless disregard that bordered on neglect. The only thing he felt my Harry was good for, was to kill me. His treatment of my precious Draco was not much better, and all of Slytherin house suffered under that man's 'watchful' eye. I believe he went out of his way to encourage the animosity between my bondmates, and he encouraged the other houses to treat them with derision and scorn. He must pay." Severus' eyebrows shot into his hairline, and his obsidian eyes glowed with malice.

"I agree, My Lo-er, Tom. But I believe the best way to make the man suffer would be to take the school from under his very nose. The pleasure of taking the school as he watches it slip from his fingers would be…exquisite." Harry grinned widely at this.

"I love the way you think, Sev. Since Draco and I are still students, we can get past the wards. There must be some way to allow Marked individuals into the halls. We will need them to protect ourselves and Slytherin. I suspect that, once the bond is known, hostilities will increase."

"What of Harry's inheritance? I recall that it was mentioned that the headmaster was…stealing from my beloved." The raven blushed at the love in Tom's voice, and he smiled winningly at his husband. Tom smiled back, pride and love glowing from his crimson eyes. Severus addressed the question.

"When I adopted him in third year, his inheritances automatically came under my protection and guardianship. We were able to return all of the absconded funds, and Dumbledore had to make restitution to the Weasleys for their…inconvenience. It is unfortunate that those redheaded assholes were able to benefit, but there was nothing we could do about it." Lucius brought the conversation back to the main point.

"You are right, Harry," Lucius concurred. "News of the bond will definitely increase hostilities, especially if those individuals believe that the Slytherins somehow influenced you. I remember hearing about a room on the seventh floor that would become anything you needed or wished."

"That would be the Room of Requirement, Father," Draco said quietly. His silver eyes watched his husbands hungrily, anxious to be alone with them again. Harry and Tom both felt the blond's hot desire, and flushed, aroused. A loud throat clearing startled the three back to their present company. Smirks graced the faces of Severus and Lucius, and the trio blushed again.

"The Room of Hidden Things can also be accessed this way, if I am not mistaken. I recall hiding many a thing in this room. I also recall seeing a broken Vanishing Cabinet in there. You remember it, Sev?"

"Indeed I do," the Potions Master murmured, his obsidian eyes thoughtful. "I recall the Marauders attempting to shove me into it at one point." The dark bitterness in the man's voice hurt Harry's heart, and he went to the man, climbing into his lap and offering comfort. Severus wrapped his arms around the small form and relaxed, holding his son tightly and deriving great comfort from the boy's presence. He continued. "I believe the one in the Room of Hidden Things requires some repair, as it is unpredictable and unstable. I can assist the boys in its repair. We do need, however, to find its mate."

"Father," Draco said, "I do recall seeing something in Borgin and Burke's. It looked like a chifferobe, and I couldn't help wondering why such an innocuous piece of furniture was in a Dark objects shop."

"Ahh," the elder Malfoy sighed. "I remember now. One of the old headmasters had sold it to the shop, to prevent its misuse. As long as one of them remained in disrepair, they could not be used as transportation devices. I shall have a talk with Mr. Burke, and purchase the item. We could have it delivered here, where it will be easily accessible to the Death Eaters." An unholy gleam entered Harry's eyes, and he looked at Draco speculatively. The blond raised an eyebrow in inquiry, curious.

"Draco, how are your practical joke skills?" A wide smile bloomed on the mercury-eyed boy's face, and his father rolled his eyes, dreading the ideas percolating deep within that Slytherin brain.

"What did you have in mind, husband of mine?" The drawl caused a shiver to cascade down Harry's spine, and he blushed.

"Well," he cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, I was thinking of pulling a prank on the headmaster and his faithful dogs. I was thinking that I should get some extra strength muggle sleeping pills and some muggle laxatives. We could grind them up and mix them together. Spike the headmaster's drink, as well as the Gryffindor house, and watch the fireworks." Tom choked on his laughter, and Severus, Draco, and Lucius all looked puzzled.

"The sleeping pills would knock the victims out, and the laxatives would…cause a loss of control of their bowels. Being asleep, they would not be able to prevent themselves from…defecating in their pants. It would be hilarious."

"The only one I don't want pranked is Neville. He's been as supportive of me as he could be, given the house he's in. He tried to protect me once, but ended up severely injured in the hospital wing for his efforts. McGonagall punished the perpetrators, but the attack scared Neville away from me. He's an innocent, and I'd like to find some way to protect him without causing any suspicion."

"Actually," Lucius murmured thoughtfully, "we could set him up with bodyguards. Dragon, have some of your most trusted and stealthy housemates watch over Longbottom. I believe he would be an excellent addition to the organization."

"I agree, Father. Longbottom, though a bit clumsy, is, in point of fact, quite brilliant and fierce. I've seen him defend Harry to his housemates a few times. I do believe that a couple of my Slytherins are interested in the boy, and would welcome an opportunity to…prove their worth to him." Harry's eyebrows climbed into his hairline, and he grinned widely.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Harry gushed at the blond. Draco blushed furiously, his mercury eyes glowing softly in the morning light. "Anyway, now that we have Neville's protection worked out, how do we spike the pumpkin juice?"

"What about one of the Hogwarts house elves?" Draco asked, his face still flushed from Harry's admiration. Severus' eyes sparkled as he thought.

"I have some sway over a few of the house elves there," he murmured contemplatively. "I do know that one or two of them are devoted to myself and you, Harry. I believe we can prevail upon them to do us this favor. We will, of course, have to specify that the concoction only go into the pumpkin juice of Gryffindor, save Neville, and the juice of the Headmaster. I believe there are some loyal dogs in the other houses that would benefit from a dose, as well."

"Actually," Tom interjected, "I believe that Longbottom should be absent entirely from the proceedings. When you are about to set the plan in motion, have your Slytherins bring him to me," he said to Draco. "We will have a discussion about aims, goals, and how he may best serve the organization. I need to see where his true loyalties lie, and I do not wish to take any chances that someone else will overhear or interfere." He glared at Harry as he said this, and the raven nodded, agreeing.

"I will stay out of it, Tom," he replied. "I understand why you need to do this, and I will not interfere. I, myself, am not sure of Neville's loyalties, and I would like to be sure that he won't betray me when he has the chance, as everyone else has." The sadness and pain in the boy's viridian eyes clenched the hearts of all present, and Severus hugged his son tighter, offering whatever comfort he could. Harry snuggled closer and kissed the Potions Master's cheek, grateful for the comfort.

_Harry._ The brunet started as he felt and heard the voice brush his mind. _Harry. I want you. Come to me, please._ Harry stood and walked to the blond, settling in his lap as a smug smirk graced Draco's face. He leaned down and whispered in the raven's ear, causing a shiver to cascade along pebbled flesh. "I missed you," the Slytherin muttered. Harry smiled and blushed, curling deeper into the blond's lap, a contented sigh blowing from his nose. Tom smirked; he had heard the summons, as well, and understood his husband's desire.

"Now, how to set all of this in motion…"

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked up and saw three Slytherins walking slowly toward him, with Harry out in front. The small, happy smile that graced the emerald eyed boy's face was surprising, considering the company, but Neville couldn't begrudge Harry any small happiness he could get. The group stopped in front of Longbottom, who sat at the base of the tree by the lake Harry used to haunt, and Neville's eyes widened, worry etched in his face.

"What's going on, Harry?" the honey-eyed boy asked quietly. Harry smiled wider, looking at him with fondness and a little caution.

"Nev, we need you to…disappear for a little while." Neville's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he looked with fear at the Slytherins behind the Boy Who Lived. Draco looked back calmly, his silver eyes blank. Blaise and Theo looked at the honey-eyed Gryffindor, speculation and something else swimming in their dark eyes.

"W-why? Is…is it something I did? Are you mad at me for not protecting you better? Honestly, Harry, I really tried, but there's just too many of them." The panic in Neville's voice hurt Harry's heart, and he knelt in front of the boy, rushing to reassure him.

"You did nothing wrong, Nev. It's just…some things have happened, and are going to happen, and I need you out of the way; protected. These Slytherins," indicating Blaise and Theo, "are going to take you to safety. You need to talk to…someone special to me. Believe me, Nev, when I tell you that you are…necessary, and need to be protected. Will you go with them?" The pleading look in the emerald eyes softened Neville's suspicion, and he nodded. Blaise grinned widely and reached down a hand to help the Gryffindor up. Longbottom blushed as he took the offered hand, his eyes twinkling with hidden desires. Draco's eyebrows rose at the look, and he smirked at his Slytherin friends, smugness radiating from him like a beacon.

"Told you," he said, his voice dripping with arrogance. Theo shook his head, grinning, and took the Gryffindor's elbow. Both Slytherins bracketed Neville between them protectively, and led him away. They stopped a few feet from Harry and Draco, and disappeared, the portkey taking them directly to Riddle Manor. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation," Draco said contemplatively. Harry could only nod his agreement, worry etched in his face.

"I only hope Tom doesn't scare him too badly," the raven murmured. Suddenly, a comforting presence was in his mind, and soothing vibes trembled down the bond, calming Harry almost instantly. _Thank you_, he sent to his husband.

_I love you, Harry_, Tom sent back. _I will always do what I can to make sure you are happy, safe and taken care of. You and Draco. You are mine.  
_

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you." The dark brown hair fell from the head in graceful waves, and the strong, aristocratic features were belied by the sparkling crimson eyes. Neville's honey eyes widened in shocked surprise as he stood face to face with the darkest Lord in centuries. A smile bloomed over Tom's face, and he fought valiantly not to laugh at the expression on Neville's face. He lost the fight. Rich, rolling, dark laughter boomed from the man, and Neville's mouth fell open in amazement as he listened to the amusement pour forth from the supposed enemy. It was many minutes before Tom could speak coherently, and when he did, Neville nearly passed out from shock. "Harry, Draco and I are bonded, Mr. Longbottom. We have a soul-mate bond that your precious headmaster tried to destroy. I am grateful to you for watching out for him the best you could. He wanted you here, and out of the line of fire while he implements a bit of revenge." Neville considered the words for a moment, and a wide, malicious grin bloomed on his face.

"Believe me, I understand completely. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. Please call me Neville, Lord Voldemort." Tom winced at the ridiculous name.

"Please, Neville. Don't call me that. Call me Tom. Come, have a seat and let us discuss our mutual…ties."

* * *

The Great Hall was silent as all of Gryffindor dozed, along with the headmaster and a smattering of students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The entire Slytherin table snickered quietly as they watched the people drowse, the other professors nowhere to be seen. Severus had convinced them to take the day off, promising to monitor the student activities for the day. Every other teacher smiled gratefully at the dour man, running off to enjoy their first free day in ages. So no one was there to interfere as the laxatives started to take effect. Many of the students stirred at the cramping sensations, but the sleeping pills prevented them from rousing themselves completely. Harry and Draco snickered, then guffawed as a noxious stench rose from the sleeping bodies in the Hall. The other students, upon whom the prank was not focused, wrinkled their noses and fled in disgust, faces red with suppressed laughter. Finally, after several minutes, Severus descended the dais, walking sedately to his snakes' table, and stood behind his son, a soft smile gracing his features.

"This is a prank worthy of the Marauders," he murmured quietly. Harry flushed with anger at the mention of his sperm donor's group, and he turned, scowling at the professor. Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise at the anger, and he glanced at his godson, confused.

"Harry hates the Marauders, Sev. Remember? One of them tried to kill him in third year. Thank Merlin you were able to convince Aunt Bellatrix to eliminate the threat before he could succeed." Severus' obsidian eyes went to Harry's emeralds in apology, and he reached down to pull the younger man into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he murmured softly. "I did not mean to reawaken sad and painful memories for you. I love you, my own, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me?" Harry clutched the older man's robes in his fists, burrowing his head into the man's shoulder, comforted by his presence. Eventually, the stench of an overused loo overpowered the group and they fled the Hall, snickering loudly.

"Gods," Harry gasped, "I wonder what's going to happen when they wake up?"

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes, Draco, my love?" The blonde blushed, smiling.

"When, exactly, will they wake up?"

"Well, the sleeping pills were strong, but not overpoweringly so. Some of their magic will probably fight off most of the effects, so they should wake up in about an hour or so."

"I just feel sorry for the house elves," Severus mused darkly. Laughter met this comment as they made their way to the dungeons.

* * *

"Harry? May I have a word with you?" The headmaster's voice grated on the Gryffindor's nerves, and he sighed, irritated at the interruption. He glanced at Draco, and saw the concern in his eyes. _Don't worry, Draco,_ Harry sent, _he really can't do anything to me right now. Just make sure our potion is perfect. I want to knock Granger from her perch as Ms. Perfect._ Draco nodded his understanding and turned back to the potion. Harry caught the glance he threw at Severus, and looked at his father, blanching at the concern in his eyes. _I'll keep the bond open so you and Tom can hear what the meeting is about_, Harry placated. The blond's rigid shoulders relaxed marginally, and he smiled softly before the Malfoy mask slammed back into place.

"Harry?" The impatience in the voice grated on Harry's nerves, and he turned to the old man, rage boiling deep within his emerald eyes. The headmaster flinched back in surprise at the raw emotion flaring out at him, and he turned away, his mind whirling. Silently, they left the Potions classroom and ascended the stairs, finally coming to rest outside the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. "Sugar quills," the password was murmured, and the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing access to the spiral stairs. Still silent, the two rose to the office door, and Dumbledore entered first, sweeping a hand toward the chair in front of his desk in invitation as he swept around it and sat in his own chair. Harry perched on the edge, rigid and stiff, and waited as he observed the headmaster's body language. Fingers were steepled beneath the old man's chin, and he was watching the Gryffindor with a guarded expression. Harry raised a hand to push it through his hair, and the sleeve of his robe fell away from the bonding cuff around his wrist. Blue eyes widened briefly in shock, before a mask of indifference swept over the headmaster's face. Harry saw the shock, however, and smirked a Malfoy smirk, looking with bored arrogance at the old man behind the desk. "Is that a bonding cuff I see?"

"Why, yes, Headmaster, it is."

"When did you get bonded, and to whom?"

"I was bonded last month, and you will shortly find out to whom." Blue eyes sharpened in anger at the non-answer, and the headmaster scowled darkly at the raven. Harry's nose wrinkled at the faintly noxious smell still permeating the office. Despite all the cleaning and freshening charms, the rooms still smelled like soiled diapers. Suddenly, a voice flared through his head, and he lowered his eyes, trying not to laugh._ It's to be expected,_ Tom sent with amusement. _After all, the house elves can only do so much. It didn't help that you had…enhanced the muggle pills so the stench would cling for many, many weeks._ Laughter from another voice flittered through Harry's head, and he shivered deliciously as the vibrations shook his soul.

_Please stop,_ he pleaded. _I don't want to be doing this interview hard_. More laughter rang, and then his husbands quieted in his mind, but he could still feel the feather light caresses along his nerves as the two Slytherins continued to turn Harry on. He squirmed in his seat, his eyes still on his hands in his lap, and his face flushed in arousal.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began again. A dual snarl rang through his head at the almost possessive terms, and Harry rushed to calm his mates. _I'm not his boy. I belong only to you, Tom, and you, Draco. I love no one but the two of you, and live for no one but the two of you._ Reassured, the voices faded, but the caresses continued, making Harry's skin shiver. Suddenly, he heard a throat clearing, and his emerald eyes snapped to the headmaster's face.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," he apologized falsely. "What were you saying?"

"I said, do you have any idea who perpetrated the prank on myself and all of Gryffindor? I noticed that Mr. Longbottom was conveniently missing, and that none of Slytherin was affected." The accusing stare was aimed at Harry, and he looked blandly back, his face blank.

"No, Headmaster. I have no idea who pulled the prank. I know it wasn't Neville; he wouldn't betray the Gryffindors like that. He's too…loyal." The derision in Harry's voice sounded convincing, and Dumbledore let go of his suspicions of Nev. "That particular prank would be beneath the sensibilities of the Slytherins, so I know they didn't do it. There were people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that were also unaffected by the prank. Perhaps the prankster resides in one of those houses." Dumbledore peered closely at Harry, his azure eyes sharp and observant.

"You seem different, my boy," the headmaster said thoughtfully. Harry sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Please refrain from calling me that, Headmaster," Harry snapped. "You do not own me." The blue eyes snapped with rage as he looked at his weapon, and he surreptitiously reached for his wand under his desk, prepared to cast a mind control spell. A flare of magic flared through the office, the combination of his own and his bondmates', and Dumbledore was blown back into the wall. His blue eyes widened at the unmitigated fury in the emerald eyes watching him, and he started to quake with fear as he realized he was helpless. "Do not think to raise a wand to me," the brunet snarled viciously. "I am no longer under your control. You would do well to heed my warning. Good day, Headmaster." Harry stormed from the office, and the magic holding the headmaster in place slowly dissipated. He slumped on the floor where he fell, the terror plain on his pale face. Snape chose that moment to enter the office, and obsidian eyes widened in surprise as he took in the shivering form of Dumbledore. _My son_, he thought proudly. He quickly masked his thoughts behind his Occlumency shields, and strode toward the desk, reaching out a hand to help the old man up. Once on his feet, he looked at the Potions Master, and a plan started to form. _Perhaps_, the old coot thought maliciously, _I should have Severus increase his tortures of the lad. Firmly put him in his place…  
_

* * *

"Severus, my boy," the headmaster trumpeted gleefully, "how are the additional lessons going with Harry?" Snape rolled his eyes before he turned to the manipulative old coot, and he schooled his features into the Slytherin mask that was his trademark.

"Lessons are…progressing, Headmaster. The infernal boy is not a complete dunce, and he is proving to be somewhat accomplished. It will take many, many months to ensure he will be proficient enough in the skills to be able to use them." Dumbledore beamed at his potions professor.

"Excellent, Severus. You are punishing him adequately for his failures, are you not?" Severus silently snorted, his shields hiding the glee from the headmaster. He and Harry spent the 'training' hours playing wizard's chess, or planning what to do with the school once they have complete control of it. Harry and Draco spent the time plotting more practical jokes, or basking in each other's company. Sometimes, Tom would be present, and Severus would suddenly find a potion that he just had to make, leaving the mates to…_entertain_ themselves. Harry's relationship with his husbands grew stronger, and the bond tighter. His relationship with Severus also strengthened, and the bond they shared with each other was stronger than any other parent-child bond. Severus found out first-hand that Harry, when he loved someone, loved them with a single-mindedness that bordered on obsessive. Severus wasn't just a father for Harry; he was the center from which Harry radiated. He was the foundation of Harry's entire being, and the raven bent over backward to ensure that Severus always felt the love and devotion he deserved. Sometimes, the strength and devotion of Harry's love for his father brought tears to the dour man's eyes, and Snape often wondered where he would have been, had he not taken the chance on letting the Gryffindor into his heart and life. A throat clearing startled him back to the present, and he looked into twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes, headmaster. Potter is being suitably punished for his failures. You should come by some night, watch as I torture him." The veiled sarcasm was lost on the old man; his mind swimming with possibilities. _Soon_, he thought joyously. _Soon, I shall have my weapon back. Soon I shall have eliminated my only threat. Soon, I shall be the ruler of the world_. Nodding absently at the Potions Master, the headmaster wandered from Severus' rooms, closing the door gently behind him. Moments later, three figures emerged from the shadows and green eyes spit fire as he fumed.

_Gently_, Draco whispered in his mind, his arms going around the stiff form of his husband. _We don't want a spike in your magic to alert Dumbledore that you were here._

_He's right, Harry,_ Tom's voice added, his hands caressing the raven's back gently. _We cannot afford to lose it now. We are almost there. Death Eaters are now, as we speak, infiltrating the school. The Slytherins will meet with them, and apprise them of the plans. Soon, the school will be ours, and then the entire wizarding world._ Harry nodded, relaxing and leaning into Tom as Draco bent his head, kissing the raven's neck.

"Have we decided yet what we will do with the school, once we have it?" Harry asked aloud. Severus stepped toward the trio, not wanting to intrude, but excited with his plans.

"I have an idea." The three looked to the man, interest in their eyes, and waited for him to continue. "I would like to see this become a teaching facility for all things Dark. Dark magic, dark arts, and dark potions. Durmstrang is too far away, and they turn out weak Dark witches and wizards at best. I think, with the four of us in place as teachers, we could turn the wizarding world on its ear. Besides, there are potions and ingredients I would love to experiment with, so I would like to convert the dungeons into an extensive potions lab." Harry smiled at the childlike excitement in his father, and hugged the man.

"I agree," Tom said, his voice cheerful and excited. "That is an excellent idea, Severus. Who would we instate as headmaster?"

"Why, you, of course," Harry answered immediately. He went and wrapped his arms around his husband, smiling up into his face. "What better way to say 'fuck you' to the wizarding world than to put you in charge of Hogwarts?" Tom grinned widely, thrilled by the prospect of finally having what he had wanted all along; control of his world.

* * *

Neville hid his grin behind his hand as he watched the Death Eaters round up the students. The Gryffindors were locked in their common room, as were the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Slytherins had free reign of the castle, and smirked at the professors as they passed the Head Table. Dumbledore was the only one who was not in attendance, locked in his office and battering ineffectually at the wards and locks surrounding his office. Tom, Draco and Harry combined their magic to lock the powerful wizard away, saving him for later. In the dungeons, locked in a bare, cold room, were the Dursleys. Vernon and Dudley were battered; they had put up a good fight, but were no match for the Death Eaters that had taken them. Petunia was in the Great Hall, with the rest of the professors. Tom, seated at the center of the table, stood and addressed the gathering.

"Today marks the beginning of a new era. A new wizarding world. Hogwarts will no longer be used to teach Ministry-approved curriculums. Hogwarts will become the premier Dark Arts school, with an extensive Dark potions lab in the dungeons. The students we turn out will be poised to rule the world. As we speak, our people are moving in on the Ministry. Shacklebolt, Bones, Weasley, and any other Light wizard in office will be given the option; they will either work with us, or they will be stripped of their powers and sent into the muggle world. Scrimgeour will just be eliminated; he is a liability." He turned to the teachers sitting at the table.

"I am disappointed in the lot of you," he began darkly. "Not a single one of you lifted a finger to help Harry, or Draco, or the Slytherins. Every one of you went out of your way to isolate my mates, to mold them into your expectations for them. Harry was to be the submissive, cowed hero, willing to sacrifice his life for 'the greater good'. Draco was to be the arrogant, heartless fiend that would end up in Azkaban, following in his father's footsteps as evil incarnate. Neither young man was a person to any of you. You all turned a blind eye as the Gryffindors tortured Harry; as the rest of the entire school tortured the Slytherins. You are the reason that so many of the students, who have some darkness in them, turn away from anything good and meaningful in their lives. For your neglect and carelessness, you will all be stripped of your power and sent into the muggle world. You will have no choice; I cannot see that any of you would be worth cultivating as part of our organization." He turned to the assembled Death Eaters, and with a gesture, the teachers were herded out and to the potions classroom, where they were locked away to await their punishment. Tom then turned to the woman standing before the head table.

"Petunia Dursley. Tell me why I should spare your life, considering the treatment you and your family gave my mate." She looked into his crimson eyes, trembling, before she answered.

"I…I tried to help him when I could. I would sneak him food and water when Vernon was otherwise occupied. I could do nothing to prevent Vernon's son from abusing Harry. I was just there to satisfy…urges they had. I am not the boy's mother, nor am I truly Vernon's wife. I was just…just…" She couldn't continue, the tears falling freely. Harry stepped forward and hugged his aunt, whispering words of comfort into her ear. When she finally got herself under control, he turned to his husband.

_Look into her mind. I don't think she can talk about it anymore_. Nodding, Tom cast _legilimens_, looking deeply into the woman's memories. He flinched as he watched the rapes and abuse the woman suffered, and pulled gently out of her mind, his eyes thoughtful.

_She was repeatedly raped and abused by both Dursleys_, he told Harry. Draco flinched, his silver eyes wide and sorrowful. _She is a witch; she and your mother are descendents of Gryffindor. Her power has been locked away. I feel Dumbledore's work here._

"Aunt Petunia, my husband tells me you are a witch. He tells me that the headmaster has locked away your power. May we release the block?" Her eyes wide and shocked, she nodded numbly. He put his hands on her temples and closed his eyes. Tom and Draco also closed their eyes and funneled their power through the bond and into Harry's hands. He pushed his magic into the woman, and gently crumbled the block inhibiting her magic. She gasped as she felt the electric current of her power flow through her like water. Harry dropped his hands and opened his eyes, smiling at her. She smiled back, making her look years younger, and giggled at the tickle of magic dancing beneath her skin.

"You're free now, Aunt Petunia," he said softly. "You may join us, or we can strip you of your power and send you back to the muggle world." She didn't hesitate in her answer.

"I wish to join you. You are my only link to my sister, and the muggle world holds nothing for me. I was tortured and abused from the moment that the headmaster met me. He was the reason I resented Lily so much. I tried, Harry. I really tried to help you when I could. I'm sorry I couldn't do more…" Tears fell from her eyes, and he pulled her into a hug again, whispering in her ear.

"I know you tried. You were just as much a prisoner in that house as I was. I'm sorry I left you alone with them for so long. If I had known that you were being abused like that, I would have returned every summer and tried to protect you."

"No, Harry. You needed to be away. I'm just grateful that Severus was able to help you. Lily really loved him. She was forced into that marriage with James, and forced to…become pregnant. Not that she didn't love you," Petunia hurried on when she saw the pain start to darken his emerald eyes, "because she did. You were the center of her world. James and the headmaster made it…difficult for her to give you what she wanted. She wasn't supposed to die that night. You were. Dumbledore knew the true prophecy, and wanted to eliminate you as a threat. Lily threw herself in front of the curse as he cast it, and she died protecting you. You cannot die. That sacrifice she made imbued you with her magic and her essence. You are immortal, and now so are your mates." Feelings of shock and awe trembled through the bond, and Harry giggled at the tickly feeling, turning his sparkling emeralds to his husbands, love shining from them. A Death Eater stepped to Harry's side, startling him, and he turned to the man, an eyebrow raised.

"Sir, I would like the honor of seeing to your Aunt," Greyback said quietly. Harry eyed the werewolf for a moment, quick communication flying between him and his bonded mates.

_What do you think?_

_He's a good man, Harry, despite the lycanthropy. His…misdeeds were grossly exaggerated by Dumbledore. He has never done anything that wasn't deserved or necessary._

_I agree,_ Draco put in. _He's always been gentle and kind to me, and I've seen him with children. He's a kind soul, Harry, and you can trust him to treat your Aunt well._ Harry nodded, turning back to the werewolf beside him.

"Please, call me Harry. I would be honored if you would take care of Aunt Petunia. She's very new to this world, and could use a kind and gentle teacher. Thank you, Greyback." He turned to his aunt, smiling. "Aunt Petunia, this is Fenrir Greyback. He is a werewolf as well as a wizard, and he wishes to court you. Will you permit it?" She looked at the wildly sexy man, her eyes glinting.

"Do you trust him, Harry?"

"My mates trust him, and I trust them, so yes, I trust him." Fenrir's eyes glowed with pride, and he smiled widely, making him even sexier to the new witch. She blushed prettily and held out her hand to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Greyback," she said softly, watching as her small hand was engulfed in his very large hand. He smiled softly at her and quietly led her away, initiating gentle conversation. Something he said amused her, because her laughter rang out as they left the Great Hall, echoing beautifully off the walls. Harry turned back to his husbands and slowly walked toward them, eyes glinting with desire and lust. Draco blushed at the hot look, his own arousal spiking. Tom cleared his throat, his face scowling as he tried vainly to get his own libido under control.

"Dad?" Ebony eyes swung to Harry, and he flinched at the dark look in them. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," the man growled lowly, "that I owe Dumbledore for so very much. He stole my love, my life, my child. You would have been mine, Harry."

"I am yours, Dad," the raven replied quietly. "You adopted me, you loved me, you raised me, along with Lucius. You are my father; the only one I want, the only one I need. I love you, Dad."

* * *

Dumbledore moaned quietly as he hung from the wooden beams. The railroad spikes in his wrists and ankles ached abominably, and the sun pelted down on his exposed flesh, making him sweat and burn. The town square was filled to capacity with wizards and witches, staring at the naked old man hanging from the cross. He was not bleeding anymore; Harry had stopped the blood flow after the spikes had been beaten into his flesh. The Boy Who Lived stood at the front of the crowd, smirking up at the old man, his emerald eyes dancing with glee. Beside him stood Severus, his own obsidian eyes glinting with rage as he stared at the man who had ruined so many lives.

"Why are you doing this?" Dumbledore croaked, his throat dry from constant exposure to the sun.

"Because we can," Harry answered glibly. The scowl he received for his answer made him laugh, and he purred when he felt the arms of Draco wind around his waist from behind. He leaned back into his husband, and the azure eyes of the headmaster widened as he saw the love shared between the two men. Riddle strode up to stand beside his husbands, and Dumbledore groaned. _I failed,_ he thought miserably. On either side of him hung Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both had learned long ago not to say anything. They hung there, resigned to their fate, and watched as the trio smirked at the old man.

"Hello, headmaster," Tom said quietly, his hand buried in Harry's hair, making the raven purr louder as Tom's nails lightly scraped his scalp.

"Tom."

"Perhaps you should congratulate us. My beautiful Harry is expecting." Harry blushed, pleasure and happiness glowing from his eyes. The arms around him tightened, and he felt lips ghosting over his neck. He squirmed and leaned back further, happiness wreathing his face, making it glow. Blue eyes widened in shock at the news, and a groan erupted from the old man. Tom smirked widely, his own crimson eyes dancing with glee. "You are here for the pleasure of my mates and Severus. You and the two Gryffindorks on either side of you were solely responsible for the misery inflicted on them. Every wizard and witch here knows exactly what the three of you have done. They heartily approve of our…punishment, and will do nothing to help you." Neville stepped up to the tableau, his own honey eyes dancing with malice as he looked at his former dorm-mates.

"Neville?" Ron gasped, his own blue eyes widening in shock. Longbottom smiled widely, enjoying the shock.

"Yes. I am to be godfather to Harry's children. Congratulate me, as well. I am expecting, and my own mates couldn't be here. They have a Ministry to run."

"Harry," Hermione said softly, a plea in her voice. Emerald eyes swiveled to her, and the furious fire in them burned at her soul, making her flinch. She tried anyway, refusing to be cowed. "What did we do to deserve this?" He sneered at her, fury pelting at her.

"You _lied_ to me. You pretended to be my friends, just to get to my money. You encouraged everyone at that school, except for the Slytherins, to abuse me. You turned a blind eye to the torture I had to endure every summer until third year. You treated me like I was less than nothing. You made me feel as if I didn't deserve love, or kindness, or compassion. You made me what I am." Hermione flinched at the harsh words, but her chin came up and arrogance flared in her cinnamon eyes.

"Yes, we lied," she bit out. "It was for your own good. We knew that if you got involved with these snakes that you would go Dark. We were right." Emerald eyes widened in surprise, and he smiled gleefully.

"For my own good? Being isolated, alone, rejected, _abused_ was for my own good? Well, hanging here, in the hot sun, without clothes is for _your_ own good. These kind wizards and witches, who follow me and mine, can stand here and enjoy as the sun boils the skin off of you. In fact, I believe my wonderful husband has just now" Harry glanced at Tom as he finished his wand movements "cast a special shield that will enhance the sun's effects. Prepare to boil alive. No one will care if you scream." He turned to the crowd, who looked at him with interest. "Please feel free to cast any curse or spell at them you wish. The shield will allow all Dark magic through, so torture them to your heart's content." Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please do not do this," he begged. "You are all good witches and wizards. You do not need to stoop to the level of these monsters. Please release us." A bark of laughter met this statement, and Amelia Bones stepped from the crowd. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and he stared at the witch, speechless.

"I think not, Albus," she said scathingly. "The only reason most of us were in your precious Order of the Phoenix was because you had threatened our families. You had secrets that you had threatened to expose if we didn't fall into line with you. Tom showed us that those secrets, while shameful, were by no means dangerous or injurious to us. You _lied_ to us; intimidated us into believing that you could destroy our families. We only followed you to protect our own. Tom protects us, without the threat of injury. He _knows_ how to encourage loyalty and trust. Castro." The curse flew from her wand, the violet light surrounding the old man's bits and wrenching them away. He screamed as the pain bit into his flesh, staring down at himself in horror as the blood flowed from where his danglies used to be. Harry cast a spell that stopped the blood flow and sealed the open wound, leaving behind puckered scar tissue. Ron's face went white, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted, his body sagging. The railroad spikes bit into his flesh, and the pain quickly brought him back around. He looked around, his azure eyes panic-filled, waiting for the curse that would rip his bits away. Hermione just sobbed softly, fear giving way to hopelessness as she watched the impassive faces before her. The continued screams of Dumbledore excited the crowd, and, in fits and starts, more curses were flung at the three on the crosses. Harry leaned into Draco, enjoying the show as Tom leaned toward the pair, kissing the blond, then the raven.

_Let's go home,_ he sent to them. Nodding, they stepped away from the spectacle, minds on their future and the future of the wizarding world.


End file.
